mystic lily xx
by litto-gurL
Summary: anime ; meroko and mitsuki have just learnt of a way to save takuto - meroko's journey into the 'spirit world' and the secrets inside the cave ; warning : spoilers
1. mystic flower

**title: mystic lily xx  
anime series: full moon wo sagashite xx  
disclaimer: Tanemura-sensei holds all rights for full moon wo sagashite characters  
status: started xx **

_This is the mystic lily that blooms in the spirit world. It's also known as the Flower of Forgetfulness. Just one touch to your lips and you'll lose all of your memories. Shinigami who regain their memories turn into ghosts probably because they are still linked to this world. So, if we wipe out Takuto's memories with this, he'll forget everything. This is probably the only thing that exists that can stop him from becoming a ghost. This flower only blooms on the day of a lunar eclipse in the spirit world. The Flower of Forgetfulness blooms inside a cave located in the forbidden forest in the spirit world. Normally, the entrance to the cave is sealed, so there's no way in, but during the lunar eclipse, when the flower is bloom, the entrance is open. The flower holds strong powers. It punishes all who approaches it. You'll be violating the rules of the spirit world. You will receive a punishment… are you prepared? _

xx

'Meroko, are you sure this is really alright?' asked Mitsuki, her face contorted with concern.

'Yes, it is!' Meroko smiled gently, bending down to look Mitsuki in the eyes. 'Don't look at me with those eyes; I want to see you encouraging me, not pulling me back!'

She flicked Mitsuki gently in the forehead just like Takuto did when he was teasing them. 'I have to do this; for Takuto, and for you,'

Together, they gathered a special concoction they had stirred up from one of the old books Meroko had brought a few days ago – the Draught of Dreams. Gathering a single feather and aligning drops of rose dew within the whisper of the wind, Meroko had shown some quality powers with being able to create such a simple yet divine potion. The Draught of Dreams gave the victim dreamless sleep within a cloud protecting the mind from any evil spirits or disturbance to wake them. In the ancient book of wisdom, it was used in the past to subdue restless people who were suffering from insomnia.

Silently, they glided through the main house in which obaa-chan and Tanaka were sleeping soundly. Mitsuki dipped the feather into the weightless potion and brushed it over the sleeper's eyes, wishing them beautiful dreams. Returning to her room, Mitsuki hesitated before applying the same treatment for Takuto. To keep himself from suffering as a Shinigami, Takuto had transformed into his cat-form to sleep; usually, sleeping in his plushie-form was awkwardly uncomfortable, but in the circumstances, he preferred to rest his eyes free of the haunting curse rather than waking, sweating in the cold night, the grasp of death wrenching him away from his body.

'Mitsuki? Are you okay?'

Mitsuki gazed at Takuto's sleeping form, his even breathing making the blankets heave slightly with each inhale. A strange feeling crept over her… yet she was unsure. Her first priority at the moment was Takuto's health and well-being, not only because she would not be able to transform into Full Moon, but because Takuto was a very important friend to her; always there, solid, stubborn, vaguely tackless, but reliably present in her times of need. And the only reason he did so was because he also considered her as an important friend (and perhaps more…), yet if he were to forget everything and live… would he accept that?

'Mitsuki, the time's drawing near… come on,' Meroko's gentle voice swam through Mitsuki's drifting thoughts.

'Gomen, Meroko, I was just spacing out,' Mitsuki said a silent prayer and swept the feather over Takuto's face. Immediately, a soft glitter began to sparkle around him just as with the others, and Takuto seemed to shift slightly, appearing more comfortable and in a deeper sleep than before.

'Let's go, Mitsuki,'

Outside, Meroko clicked her fingers, and the backyard pool that illuminated the full moon rippled slightly, an eerie glow emitting from it. Mitsuki quivered excitedly; it looked curiously beautiful. The dancing moonlight was now a light pink that shone brightly at the edges. When the ripples had subsided, the backyard pool had the appearance of a polished sheet of glass, so still and perfect that it looked solid.

'Alright, Mitsuki, it's almost time,' Meroko breathed evenly, preparing herself, 'Now, I will probably lose track of time inside the cave, so please use this hourglass to keep track for me. If anything should happen…'

'You'll be fine, Meroko,' encouraged Mitsuki, willing herself to believe it as well.

On the roof, Izumi watched through expressionless, cold eyes, Jonathan still floating around him like a lost cloud. _Love_, Izumi thought, chuckling to himself a little, _human emotions are so unstable. You can't trust anyone but yourself. _

'Izumi-kun,' chanted Jonathan, dancing in front of his face. 'Are you worried about her?'

'Don't be silly,' retorted Izumi quietly. 'Me-chan can take care of herself. Mi-ki and Me-chan are…'

He trailed off, watching Meroko glide swiftly onto the entrance to the Spirit World. She turned to give Mitsuki a brisk farewell before her mission, smiling, knowing that she was doing something to help her beloved.

'She seems to really love him,' Jonathan taunted, watching Izumi's expression.

'Hm…' Izumi stared musingly at the pink-haired Shinigami, who used to be his precious partner. Suddenly, he felt a pang of emptiness and longing. Wrenching his eyes from her, he looked down at Mitsuki, who was anxiously standing at the water's edge.

Mitsuki clasped her hands together. 'Good luck, Meroko!'

Meroko clicked her fingers once more, and she began to disappear into the Spirit World.

xx

_im sorry, that was totally from the anime series except for some of the extra dialogue and depth into the character's feelings. i promise you, it will get better! this is just to set the scene and situation for those who have not read / seen this part of the series. _


	2. mystic past

**title: mystic lily xx  
****anime series: full moon wo sagashite xx  
****disclaimer: Tanemura-sensei holds all rights for full moon wo sagashite characters  
****status: continued 2 xx**

_thank you reviewers so far! im so very happy to know that people noticed the story even though it seemed to have a very dodgy summary and weak first chapter… and so, we dive into the real story _

xx

_Three years ago…_

'Minami, this will be your new partner. Take care of her, do you understand? Her name is Yui Meroko. Yui-san, meet Kotobana Minami, your senior.'

'Pleased to meet you. I am Meroko,'

Minami's eyes lingered on Meroko's pink locks that rippled beneath her shoulders in soft waves. _They're so delicate,_ she thought jealously. Her short, frisky blonde hair never lay flat – it always stuck up in all directions, giving her a tousled and hurried look. Minami folded her arms, looking Meroko up and down with empty, deep black eyes. _Big chest, thin waist, tall, slender_. Minami sighed dolefully to herself.

'Pleased to meet you. Kotobana Minami desu,'

Minami was a hard person to understand. Her introvert personality and indignant independence set her aside from others; she was frequently alone, lost in thought, wandering blindly around the market. Rumours were that her human life was so stark that she was permanently scarred by those 'forgotten' memories.

_You don't understand._

Meroko was not comfortable with Minami. Both girls were stubborn and quarrelled often, disagreeing on everything that came up between them in discussion. Although they constantly asked the chief to allow them to change to a different pair, they were still forced to be _Suika Wari. _

'Sometimes, our differences will bring us closer.'

Minami stormed out of the room, gliding furiously through the clouds, her ears roaring with the wind. It was a chilly night, and she was wearing her usual uniform – a light white robe wrapped casually around her, bound by a single rope of gold. She had left her shoes in the room, forgetting them as she had left the room so suddenly. Now she wished she hadn't. The cold rush of wind whipped her, leaving stinging bangs.

Hours later, still fuming, she returned to the dormitory in which they lived in when they were not issued with jobs. Teeth chattering and goosebumps prickling all over, she glided into the room. Meroko was lying on her bed reading _Ribon_; she had already showered and changed into her pyjamas. She looked up as she heard the familiar gargle of melting solid as Minami passed through the wall.

'Minami-san!'

Meroko got up, abandoning her magazine, worried and shocked at the sight of her partner. Her usual lightweight robe was now sagging with dirty water, her hair stuck sleekly to her head, and her face was pale and taunt with cold. Instead of the usual glare she received from her, Meroko was taken-aback by the expressionless yet pleading eyes, accompanied with a red cold nose and tinged blue lips. Minami landed heavily on the floor, dampening the carpet where her numb feet landed. Her body was frozen; she couldn't move anything properly, since she had only flown around in one position in deep thought.

'Minami-san… are you okay? Come here,'

Meroko couldn't bear to see Minami as a frozen corpse. She had just read a chapter in the _Ribon_ magazine – a horror story about the frozen ghost of the lake that rose each night and possessed the closest living creature.

However, Minami couldn't hear her. Minami's vision was filled with a worried, caring girl who now offered her warm hand of welcome and comfort to her, after they had just fought in the chief's office. _No, that can't be it, _she thought bitterly, _we had just fought. This is probably some act to somehow get back to me after all I said back there…_

And so, on two different grounds of personalities and arguments, they met at a compromise. Minami managed to take a step forward; however, it was enough for Meroko to understand that Minami 'accepted' her. Meroko conjured a hot water bottle and tucked Minami into her blankets. Placing the pink bunny hot water bottle underneath her feet, Meroko also wrapped a pair of her fluffy pink socks around them.

_She's so cold…_

_She's so warm…_

Meroko warmed her some creamy chicken soup, serving it with another of her bunny-conjured spoons. By the time Meroko was satisfied with what she had done, Minami was feeling warmer and more pampered than she had ever felt in her life. She felt relieved, yet confused about why Meroko was treating her so well.

_Why…_

Meroko turned curiously to Minami, drawn by her constant gaze. In actual fact, Minami was watching her, lost in thought, noting her tired poise and aura of deep exhaustion that hung round her as she shuffled around trying to find something that would warm Minami up. Minami suddenly felt a pang of emotion in her heart, and she flinched as she realised what it was.

_No one had ever been kind to her before…_

'Ano, Minami-san? Is everything okay?'

Minami's ears were deaf to her present state. Her eyes were blurred in a mysterious gauze of memories, flashbacks of her human life when she had been suffering depression and physical abuse; but since she was now a full Shinigami, it was not a threat to remember her past-life. However, despite this, tears began rolling drearily down Minami's cheeks, and she shuddered to keep them in.

'Minami-san! What's wrong!'

Rushing to her side, Meroko peered worriedly into Minami's face, which was still shining with tears. Meroko hesitated, then pulled her into a warm embrace – hoping that Minami would share her grief with her, since Meroko could not stand anyone who was crying or in pain. It was Meroko's caring personality that changed so much –

Since then, Minami learned to accept Meroko and her loving heart. She also learned to share and co-operate with everyone, but most of all – she learnt to laugh. She understood happiness and continued to spread her cheerful smile even when they were separated from each other.

'We had fun, Minami!'

'Yes… I will never forget you, Meroko! And what you have taught me over the past years… please continue to spread your wonderful charm to your new partner!'

'I will!'

It was during this time in which Meroko constantly kept in contact with Minami that Rio Izumi became Meroko's partner. Chatting on and on, Meroko failed to notice something that would have otherwise been obvious to her if she had paid more attention to Minami; they had _both _fallen for Izumi, with those deep, thoughtful eyes and gangly build. However, Minami was filled with a jealousy beyond anything – memories of the times before her happiness had blossomed returned to her, and she remembered her first impression of Meroko.

_Big chest, thin waist, tall, slender. _

The ideal girl for any guy.

Meroko, oblivious to her former partner's feelings, continued to rave on about her current partner; about his curious aura, his husky voice, his cheeky smile. Before she had time to recollect, Minami had returned to the Chief's office and demanded that they separate dormitory rooms.

And after that, Minami and Meroko lost contact.

Izumi, on the sidelines, had already sensed that Meroko and Minami had an uncomfortable friendship, and confronted Minami about this. Minami was shocked to see her crush propose the offer.

'H-hai…'

That night, Izumi broke up the group in which he was in with Meroko. And the only one Meroko had left was…there was no-one… Minami had long-ago forgotten her…

Meroko returned to Izumi the same night, to see Izumi with Minami. However, they were not in any peculiar situation – they were simply hovering together behind the tower-clock. Despite this, Minami and Meroko were both shocked to see each other – especially in the presence of the one they both wanted. The best of friendships was being tested at its climax – however, with discrepancies, they rarely saw each other again. Assigned with different partners, they parted ways - and it was then that they both realised the only one they could believe in was themself.

The one thing that Izumi wished to teach them both.

_Human emotions are not stable. Do not give in to them…_

xx

_well most of that was babble… however, you will find that it comes back into the context later on _


	3. mystic cave

**title: mystic lily xx  
****anime series: full moon wo sagashite xx  
****disclaimer: Tanemura-sensei holds all rights for full moon wo sagashite characters  
****status: continued 3 xx**

_thank you Renzieyoung for reviewing the last chapter. hopefully more people will notice this litto fanfiC - and nowwwwwwwwwwwwww..._

xx

Meroko emerged in the Spirit World safely, gazing at the familiar objects, smiling sadly to herself as she saw former friends.

'It's been quite a while, hasn't it?' she murmured quietly to herself.

'Is that you, Meroko?'

A sweet, innocent short-haired girl skipped happily towards her old friend. Her animal ears resembled those of a goat, two horns twisted in a gentle curl with stylish lines running around them. Her eyes bore memories of a fulfilling Shinigami life and forgotten dark scars, yet now they were shining with excitement to see her old friend.

'Why are you here today?'

'Eh? Ah…'

'You probably screwed something up again and the chief called you in, right?'

'Ah… well, perhaps… I'm in a hurry, so…'

'Ah! Hold on, Meroko!'

Meroko flew off, her eyebrows still creased. However, thinking silently as she flew towards her destination, she remembered her. It was Minami. She was happy... she had been _happy _to see her again… it had been so many years since they saw each other, and it had been so many years since Meroko had seen her smile and be so filled with joy to see her…

However, those painful memories returned as she flew on. Painful memories involving Izumi, painful memories between the three of them…

_Sorry. I don't have the time to chat right now…_

On the other side of the world, Mitsuki watched worriedly as Meroko's face was clenched in bitter anger – _no, it was probably determination,_ thought Mitsuki. _That must have been one of her old friends… oh no, I feel so sorry for her, she's being so rushed as not to be able to stay and talk to them just for that little bit… she looked so happy too… Meroko never mentioned any other friends of hers from the Spirit World… who was she?_

Aside Mitsuki, Izumi was also watching. Ignoring Jonathan, he had startled when he saw both of them – Minami and Meroko, together in the Spirit World; moreover, a happy Minami to see Meroko and greet her after all these years… Izumi's eyebrows frowned, and he glared grimly at Meroko's face, knowing exactly why she was looking the way she was… the sudden encounter had spun memories out of the past and they were now painted on Meroko's usual cheerful face. Izumi grimaced to himself.

Meroko continued to fly swiftly towards the cave. She tried to stir the flying thoughts out of her head by concentrating on her target. Glancing up at the red moon, she noted that the eclipse had not started yet.

_The eclipse hasn't started yet. Looks like I'll make it in time._

As she passed through the forest, she heard a strange flapping noise behind her; but as she turned slightly to identify the source of the noise, vines thrashed out at her, threatening to grind her to a pulp, to choke her, to slice her with their claw-like thorns. Meroko dodged them, squealing, scared, shaken. As two thick vines came crossing to make a lethal lunge at her, Meroko conjured a life-size doll that took her form to distract them as she flew on hastily. Mitsuki gasped as she watched Meroko.

'Be careful, Meroko!'

_Man, what kind of forest is this!_

Meroko sighed, and looked determinedly ahead. It seemed as though she had forgotten her worries for a brief moment – and then she saw it.

_The cave…_

In the real world, Mitsuki also sighed with relief. She had become so worried that her knees had weakened and given way – and as a result, she had collapsed onto the side of the little pool. As she looked up at Meroko's flying form, she saw a black shadow beginning to fall upon the red moon that encircled her view into the Spirit World.

'Ah! The eclipse has started…'

Mitsuki set the hourglass onto a flat rock and it began glowing. The sand commenced its painstaking journey into the final bell-jar. Tiny grains bounced around the glass surface, and trickled to fill the base.

_Please… make it in time._

However, although she was oblivious to her mistake, Mitsuki had set the hourglass a few moments _after _the eclipse had started. Thus being said, the hourglass was ticking behind…

The cave opened its doors that bore the symbol of death – a large skull with empty, dark eyes. Meroko sped up as she knew that her time was restricted; but as she attempted to enter, her wings froze. Unable to support her weight, flap, or fly, Meroko went plunging into the cave, screaming. She hit the rocky ground heavily, and she moaned in pain. Without magic to make herself lightweight, she now struggled to push herself off the ground with her own physical strength; but it was difficult.

'Meroko, are you alright!'

Mitsuki gazed worriedly at Meroko's face which was filled with pain and frustration. However, she breathed out as she saw that Meroko had opened her eyes in determination, and she was doing well to attempt to stand up. Meroko inhaled painfully.

_That's right…I can't use my powers in this cave…_

As she looked up, a blue glimmer caught her eye. Positioned in the very heart of the cave was a dazzlingly white flower that bloomed out of thin air; Meroko identified it immediately as the Flower of Forgetfulness. Suddenly, as if it knew that it had been sought out, the flower glowed with a brilliant light, blinding Meroko as she crouched on the rocks, shielding her eyes. Her eyes began tearing as she opened them slowly, accustoming herself to the extreme light. As she rose to her feet, her left knee buckled with pain; a sharp rock had torn her stockings and grazed her sensitive skin. Meroko whimpered softly, pulling the stocking to cover the worse of the injury to conceal it from Mitsuki, not wanting her to notice and worry.

_It's just a scratch…_

From behind, she heard a gentle thud; but before she could turn around and identify the source of this, a flock of bats came screeching out at her, surrounding her head and screaming in her ears. Meroko screamed in fright.

'Meroko, run! Meroko!'

Meroko swiped at the annoying creatures, her eyes closed, aiming carelessly. The bats flew out of her reach, and eventually hovered away, still screeching, leaving Meroko alone. As she stepped away, gasping for breath and leaning against the hard walls of the cave, she heard Mitsuki's voice.

'Meroko! Time is – There's less than half left!'

Meroko was powered with a fresh wave of determination. All she had to do was enter the heart of the cave and retrieve the blooms that reflected a strange, eerie blue light, contrasting with the dark purples and blacks that Meroko was wafting in.

'Just a little further…' she told herself, stepping forward. 'I'll make it in time!'

Taking courageous steps towards the blue inner-cave, Meroko heard, once again, the bats screeching in the background – very faintly, as if they were travelling further away from her. Before she could even think about the reasons why the bats had not continued to attack her, a blue needle of pain stung her left wing. She gasped, eyes widening with shock, as feathers floated gently away from her wing. Another one slashed her face so that little scratches disfigured her beautiful face. Astonished, Meroko froze as she thought she heard a voice behind her.

'What's wrong?' Mitsuki called, her voice echoing from the other side of the world, watching Meroko's paralysed form in fear.

'Oh – noth –'

Before Meroko could finish her response, another stab of pain struck her shoulders, and she winced, flinching as another shiver of pain shot through her. Another slash crossed her other shoulder, and two others cut the sides of her thin waist, brushing a sensitive patch of skin, causing Meroko to suddenly stand upright and stare blindly ahead as the pain crossed her. The sharp needles didn't stop attacking her. A particularly sharp one cut into her left arm, blood slowly seeping out, another did the same to her right arm, several more severing feathers from her wings.

Mitsuki stepped back with horror at what she was seeing. Here was one of her best friends being tortured right in front of her eyes – and she couldn't do anything to help her! Meroko stumbled backwards, the pain numbing her mind.

'Meroko!'

Mitsuki's voice echoed throughout the cave; although it still sounded as if two voices were calling her. Awoken from her state of paralysis, Meroko caught herself before she fell backwards, her high-boots scuffing the ground. Gasping with pain, scratches and deep cuts all over her body, Meroko glared fiercely at the flower, remembering Izumi's words.

_The flower holds strong powers. It punishes all who approaches it._

Mitsuki's eyes bore heavy signs of fear and astonishment as she watched drearily, helplessly. _How could I do this to Meroko_, she thought huskily, her heart tearing, _I can't bear it anymore!_

'Meroko!' she cried, despite her throat throbbing. 'Come back already!'

Meroko's mind was in a whirl. Flashes of Takuto flew through her mind; how he had accepted her scarf at Christmas, how he had stood up for her against Izumi, how he had always been there to talk sense to her about Mitsuki. _I love him._

'I can't do something like that,'

Mitsuki hesitated. She knew that Meroko also had deep feelings for Takuto; longer than her own – what? Her own feelings… _no, this is Meroko we're talking about here!_

'But… at this rate…'

The hourglass's sand continued trickling…

'Mitsuki, I've finally found it. Something I can do for Takuto. So, I won't give up until the very end…' Meroko said this all very fast, as she knew that her time to do what she could for the one she loved was ticking away. She took a bracing step forward.

Mitsuki's eyes looked on helplessly at Meroko, who was pushing so persistently – all for Takuto. Her heart clenched, straining to do something; but what could she do? _I have no powers like Shinigami – I am just Mitsuki… I am just… a girl who loves to sing… something that I can do for Meroko right now… what can I do for Meroko right now? _

It struck her, as Meroko took quivering steps into the blue-illuminating heart of the cave. An unexpected pressure closed in on Meroko and she collapsed, still not used to holding her own weight as her powers had been stripped of her. She struggled to get up again – and then she heard Mitsuki's voice.

_Doushite konna ni suki nandarou / _why do I love you so?  
_Kimi no koe kanashii hodo kibiteru yo/ y_our voice is calling out with such sadness  
_Ima made nani ga sasaedatta ka / _I never knew what was supporting me back then, and even now  
_Tooku hanareta wakatta yo / _until we became so far apart…

_Something I can do. This is all I can do, _Mitsuki thought, her heart pumping and her throat aching as she sang with all the might her body was capable of. _Meroko, don't give up._

Meroko smiled, despite all the pain that was flooding her. Overcoming this obstacle, Meroko understood that Mitsuki was doing all she could to send the most important message to her – and with this in mind, Meroko broke the overwhelming spell that the cave was inflicting upon her. Encouraged, Meroko also began singing, although weakly, with Mitsuki. Strengthened with a new rush of hope, Meroko continued her tedious path towards the flower, ignoring the quickened pricking of needles that continued to scar her.

The hourglass's sand continued trickling…

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni nattandarou / _why is it that I've fallen in love with you?  
_Kantau sugite kotaeru naranai / _I can't easily find an answer…

Meroko stretched out a trembling hand, a grin spreading across her face, a sense of accomplishment washing over her as the Flower of Forgetfulness gleamed. Her fingers closed around the flower, and as she did so, a feeling of the worst torture – a thousand hot white knives plunging into her flesh – a furious flame licking her skin – a thousand claws ripping at her throat – her hair being yanked out of her hair – blew over her.

Meroko fainted, and fell unconscious, the lily clutched in her gloved hand.

xx

_oh dear, that was a bit long, since i basically described everything that happened in the cave...maybe i'll edit this again after reviews to make it shorter...but i hope i got you torn on a cliffhanger! muahahaha keep reading..._


End file.
